bloody storm
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: naruto gets banished from konoha after the retrieval mission but still wants to belong to a village so armed with a new blood limit and the knowledge that kyuubi's his grandfather he joins Kumo will he find love or will love catch him yugitoxnarutoxOC fix
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto

Summary: after the battle at the valley of the end the village counsel has Naruto banished but not wanting to be alone he becomes part of the hidden cloud but with a new village and the knowledge that the kyuubi's his grandfather will he be able to make it through?

**T****he bloody storm**

**Chapter1**

In the hokage tower's counsel room all counsel members and Tsunade were one again in a argument "You can't do this to him!" screamed Tsunade slamming her fist on to the table "he has done nothing wrong!" a counsel member's stood up and said "He killed hundreds of our ninja he's a demon!" the idiot said only to meet the predecessor of Kakashi's _**1000 years of death **__the__** 1000 millennia of death**_ which involved launching anything the person could get a hold of and launch them at 1000 miles per hour and the only thing she could get her hands on was Jiraiya

"he not a demon you idiot's" she yelled "lady hokage the reason were doing this is not because we think he is a demon in fact only a few of us think that" the most respected member of the counsel kyoukei said "then what is the reason" Tsunade asked still pissed

"were worried that the kyuubi might be influencing him with it's chakra" he said surprising Tsunade because he was supposed to be one of the few people that actually respect Naruto "what but the seal isn't weakening" Tsunade said "we can't be sure of that can we?" asked another counsel member named Naiou

"what's that supposed to mean" Tsunade said to him "I believe we all felt the kyuubi's chakra when he left to retrieve the Uchiha" he answered "but that still doesn't give you the right to banish him!" she yelled

"enough Tsunade you have been overruled and he won't be able to become a missing-nin he has from today until he is healed to leave the village or be executed" Hiashi said who had to the surprise of the counsel had voted not to banish Naruto since he was the reason he had gotten closer to his nephew Neji and eldest daughter

"fine" Tsunade said before she left one the door closed behind her a still dizzy Jiraiya said "I see dead people" no one knew if he was predicting the future or had one to many hits to the head until he jumped out the window yelling "look I'm superman" they figured he had too many hits to the head.

Naruto was currently lying in a hospital bed 'I couldn't bring him back I failed' he thought as he tried to move his right arm but felt a searing pain go through it 'why hasn't my arm healed yet?' he mentally asked the kyuubi **'because you pushed the Uchiha's Chidori through that part when he tried to kill you ****it will ta****k****e another day to fully repair' **the kyuubi said 'shit' Naruto thought as he heard the door open he looked over expecting Sakura but instead he saw Tsunade with a frown "hey Oba-chan" Naruto said with a large smile on his face but she didn't answer

"What's wrong Oba-chan?" he asked "Naruto when you were gone the counsel felt the kyuubi's chakra and…" she stopped "and what?" he asked "and they have decided to banish you" Naruto's eyes widened "w-w-what?" he stuttered for the fist time in his life

"They said you can leave after you fully heal" she said Naruto just looked down and said "where was Jiraiya?" Tsunade then smiled "I actually fired him at one of the counsel members" she said Naruto just let out what sounded like a chuckle "I'm sure you'll be fine" she said as she patted him on the head she then turned around and left missing the tears falling off his face **'maybe I should tell him what I found out about his mother' **the kyuubi thought to itself remembering his daughter.

It came to no surprise that his banishment got out to the villager populace except it had covered the village in one day it was now night and Naruto had his wounded arm in a brace and was trying to get out of the village with out running into anyone that he knew and wasn't in the hospital which meant Sakura, Hinata, Ino, ten-ten and Shino who was out of the village with his father he was almost out of the village when he met up with the one person he was trying to avoid the most

"I knew this would be the way you left the village" Sakura said "you know I said the same thing to Sasuke" she said "hey Sakura" he said "please Naruto don't leave" Sakura said "if that didn't work on someone who had a choice what makes you think it will work on someone who doesn't have choice" he said walking past her

"Naruto please you're like a brother" she said grabbing on to his arm "I don't want to lose someone who's like a brother" she said "you know you were like a sister to me" Naruto said "I just wish I could stay" freeing his arm and walking away "I'm sorry" he said vanishing into the night.

It has been a week since the day he left the village and he was in lightning country now and he didn't know where to go 'hey fox where should I go now?' he asked the kyuubi **'how ****should**** I know' **the kyuubi answered 'I don't know maybe because you're a demon and the one who got me into this mess' he told the kyuubi **'so how does it make this my fault' **the kyuubi shot back

' hey fox I have a question' he said **'what now?' **the kyuubi said 'how come when I'm using only my chakra my healing rate is only accelerated but when I'm using you're chakra all my wounds heal with in seconds?' Naruto asked the fox

**'because when I was put into you're body you're DNA was changed by the small amount of my chakra it was exposed to'**** the kyuubi said **'so if the seal had of taken longer I would be able to heal like that all the time?" Naruto

**'of course those clans of yours all gained there blood limits from demons' **the kyuubi told him 'so you could change my DNA to make it so that I had a blood limit?" Naruto asked **'that is what is what I said'** the kyuubi said 'can you?' Naruto asked

**'****On**** one condition" the kyuubi said** 'what?' Naruto said **'you change those clothes and never wear orange again' the demon lord said **'sure but are you sure that it will carry on to my descendents?' Naruto asked not expecting the answer **'I'm as sure as you're my**** grandson' the fox said**(I could end it here but I'm not)

'WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed in his head **'umm surprise?' was kyuubi's response **'what the hell do you mean I'm you're grand son!!!' Naruto roared in his head **'uh yha I was bored so I thought I would check how much my chakra had changed you're DNA and I found a seal on you're blood' the fox said **'so what?' Naruto asked the fox **'so I**** was curious and ****checked it ****and found out it was holding back demon blood' the fox told him **leaving him speechless (or thoughtless)

'So the villagers were right?" Naruto asked **'they were half right' kyuubi said 'you're a half demon or you would be if that seal wasn't on you're blood' **Naruto just sighed 'if the seal were to come off what would happen?' Naruto asked '**what do you mean?' the fox asked his grandson **

'What changes to my body would there be?' Naruto asked **'ahh well you would probably gain a few tails that you could hide with just a thought the ability to use demon justu and that inuzuka boy would think you're a fox'**** kyuubi said with a chuckle 'but I can't break the seal in my current position and you're not good enough with seals yet to break it you would need a seal master****'****kyuubi told him **

'So would it hurt to do the bloodline creation?' Naruto asked **'me no you maybe' kyuubi said **'ahh. Wait f my mom was you're daughter why did you attack?' Naruto asked **'well I was on my was there because I heard that my daughter was having a child but that snake man Orochimaru put a berserker seal on me and well the rest is history'**** kyuubi said **

'Wait my mom was a demon right so how did she die?' Naruto asked **'people believe that humans can't kill demons but that's not true but I'm a demon lord so it is really hard to kill me and you're mom**** was a half-demon and ****died in child birth' kyuubi told him with sadness clear ****in**** his voice**

'well at least you didn't attack for no reason gramps' Naruto said with a smile but clearly sad **'thanks now I think before I change you're DNA you should buy some new clothes****' kyuubi said **'sure'Naruto said

**Chapter end MUHAHAHAHA**

I bet you didn't expect that did you please read and review

And I'm really sorry for the bad summary please don't try and kill me but you can kill the giant mutant onions that are attacking my hidden hide out


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Naruto ha no suing me boys and girls

**The bloody storm****Chapter1**

It had been a week since Naruto learned the kyuubi was his grandfather and he had gotten new clothes he now wore a red over coat that reached his feet a red under vest with black straps to keep it closed and blackish red pants and strapped to his legs with his kunai were two claw weapons (go devil may cry) **'I did say for you to change you're clothes but I still don't get the sword' kyuubi said **'hey I like it so when will you give me that blood limit' Naruto asked

**'****ha-ha**** the attitude is the same as my daughters as well' the kyuubi roared ****'but why are you so im****posed on ****gaining a blood limit?' **'It's because then I would have a higher chance of getting into Kumo' Naruto told him the kyuubi who just smiled

**'ok then find a secluded spot like a clearing and put up a barrier like I said it might hurt' ****kyuubi said **'I'm already in a clearing' Naruto said **'ok let's go' kyuubi said right before the pain.**

30 minutes later Naruto was standing in the clearing 'you know that didn't hurt' he told the kyuubi who just started roaring **'yha and you weren't crying like a baby a few seconds ago' kyuubi said still laughing **'shut up' Naruto said a little annoyed 'time to test it out' he said in his mind as he took out a kunai and stabbed his leg and started to drag it up half way and the moment he pulled the kunai out the wound fully healed within seconds

'oh yha Kumo will let me in faster then you can say Sasuke is fat' Naruto cheered until **'Sasuke is fat hey you're not in Kumo yet' kyuubi said bursting out in laughter **'you're an ass you know that' Naruto said heading towards Kumo.

It took him two days to find Kumo he was now approaching the gates when two ninja jumped in front of him "halt what is you're purpose here" the one on his right said "I whish to join since I no longer am accepted in my home village" Naruto told them

"we don't let all wonderers join you know that" the one on his left said "and isn't it you're kages decision to let people join or not" Naruto said "very good kid come on" one of them said as he lead Naruto towards the kage tower.

On the way there he noticed some people giving him curious looks instead of the ones of hatred like in Konoha he already like this place to get to the tower they had to cross a bridge over a fast flowing river

"all you would have to do is destroy the bridge and it would be almost impossible to cross" Naruto said "very good kid but we would also use ration justu on the water" one of the two ninja said as they finished crossing when they got to the top floor there was a young man in his late 20's with brown hair "Yondaime-sama this boy would like to join our village" one said surprising Naruto seeing the confusion on his face the Yondaime said "one year after the Hyuga incident we rebelled against the Sandaime now what is you're name and why did you leave you're village?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was banished" Naruto said which caused the kage to smirk "now why should we let you join?" the kage asked "I'm originally from Konoha" the kage winced do to the relationship "I have knowledge of there security routs attack patterns I know the fourth hokages rasengan and kage-bushin and I have a blood limit" the last few words had the kages mouth on the floor

"oh really then why did they banish you?" he asked "I mean Konoha is known for loving it's blood limit holders" "unless they don't know a person has one" Naruto said "then what is this blood limit of yours" the kage asked "instant regeneration all my wounds heal within seconds" Naruto asked "ok my name is chijin and I accept you but first you need to pass a test" the kage said before Naruto could ask what the test was he was already in a training ground "so I can see you're abilities" he said getting into a battle stance "ok" was Naruto's reply

Naruto charged at chijin and tried to punch him but it was easily dogged "come on kid" he said before giving Naruto an upward ax kick into the air before Naruto turned into a stump when the kage heard from behind "**RASENGAN"** he turned and saw Naruto with a small hurricane in his hands he thrust it forward but the Reikage dogged with ease and giving Naruto a punch only for him to pop out of existence he then heard **"taiju kage bushin" **and was now surrounded by 5000 Naruto clones chijin just whistled 'I might be in trouble' was what he was thinking at the moment when all the clones charged up a rasengan and called out "Uzumaki 5000 readan" as they all jumped at him ready to pummel him into a bloody pulp 'OH SHIT!!' he though as he tried to find a way out of this just as **"S****E****XY JUSTU" ** and he was surrounded by 500 naked women he was then shot back by a massive nose bleed.

"ha works every time" Naruto said as he turned back and the clones disappeared and chijin just burst out laughing "ok ok you pass you are officially the carrier of Kumo's first Blood limit and my first apprentice" this took Naruto for a spin and the only thing he could say was "huh?" chijin got up after catching his breath and said "what did you think the test was for you idiot doughnuts?" they both laughed at this "I thought it was just to get into the village" Naruto said

"well from now on call me chijin-sensei got it" chijin said Naruto just shook his head "good but first you can no longer use kage bushin or that Sexy justu in battle anymore alright" he said "aww but that how I always win" Naruto said "we'll be able to fix that and besides you can use them for training" he said getting an insane smile on Naruto that scared him half to death

"and we'll also need to work on you're taijustu and genjustu" he said "I suck at genjustu" Naruto said "well we'll work on it" chijin said as he walked away "hey were am I going to live" Naruto asked which brought up a whole bunch of problems "shit" was all chijin could say.

**5 weeks later**

Naruto was leaving his new apartment which he had gotten after chijin had told the village about his joining and him having a blood limit and got an army of fan girls after him because as they said it he was so cute after which his training with chijin which every week had been switching between physical/justu training and mental/genjustu training and sometimes he would ask Naruto to examine his blood limit for research he said he was thinking of giving his Kekkei genkai another ability but at the moment he was trying to get past all the fan girls with everything intact while thinking where they all came from 'DID SHE JUST JUMP OUT OF THE WALL!' Naruto screamed in his head while dogging more fan girls he finally made it to the training grounds only to find a note he dreaded what might be inside he walked over and opened it. It said

_Dear Naruto_

_I'm guessing that you don't want to hear this but meet me at the __Rei__kages office I have something to give you_

"FUCK YOU SENSEI" he screamed to the heavens before jumping onto the roofs and trying to get away from the fan girls.

Meanwhile in Konoha's hokages office Tsunade was using the paper work as a pillow when she was awoke by a loud yell which startled her out of her chair "what the fuck was that" she asked as Jiraiya appeared at the window laughing "looks like we don't need to worry about the brat after all" he said before walking over to Tsunade and helping her up

"you mean that was him?" she asked kind of surprised "of course it was Tsu-hime" Jiraiya said Tsunade smiled Jiraiya flinched expecting to be punched but instead Tsunade kissed him on the cheek shocking him "wha?" was all he said before she left.

Back in Kumo Naruto had just made to the kage tower "ahh Naruto-san chijin-sama is expecting you" the secretary said as Naruto went running up the stairs "ok he seems pissed" she sad as she went back to her work in the office Naruto burst through the door

"ok old man why didn't you tell me that you wanted to meet me here!" he yelled "because I wanted to see you run through all the fan girls" he said before laughing and pissing Naruto off "I'm joking ok I just forgot yesterday" he said in an innocent tone

"ok then what is it that you wanted to give me" Naruto said with annoyance in his voice before chijin grabbed his shoulder and used a teleportation justu which sent them into the middle of nowhere.

"What the hell where are we?" Naruto asked "relax this is the only place you could use the summoning I'm about to give you" chijin said which caught Naruto's attention "but I can already summon toads" he said "you can have up to three summons" the kage said causing Naruto to jump up and down

"ok but remember these aren't toads and need to be treated with respect ok" chijin said with concern in his voice "got it" Naruto said as his sensei pulled out a large scroll almost out of thin air and unrolled it on the ground "and also remember this is Kumo's strongest summoning" chijin said before Naruto bit his thumb and started to write his name in blood and put his the finger marks along the bottom

"now try and summon" chijin told him right before **"Summoning justu" ** and there was a large cloud of smoke and when the smoke cleared the kage was shocked to see the boss summoning while Naruto saw the worlds largest bird which is just what he said "big bird" the bird looked at him and out of nowhere he was struck by lightning **"I'm a Thunder Phoenix boy"** the thunder phoenix said which was indicated by the lightning coming off it's body like fire **"chijin why did you summon me"** it asked as he looked around for the kage "how the hell did you summon the boss on you're first try!!" chijin yelled in disbelief **"so this boy was the one to summon me"** the thunder phoenix said as Naruto got up

"sorry about that" Naruto said with a bow "umm I don't mean to be rude but what's you're name?" Naruto asked **"my name is ****Quezacotl**** now what is your name"** Quezacotl asked "my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he answered with a smile "and I'm going to be the best" he finished with a jump causing the phoenix to laugh

**"I like you boy I'll allow you to summon me and my kin"** Quezacotl said causing Naruto to jump like mad "Naruto before you release Quezacotl I want to ask him something" chijin said **"you can ask ****chijin****" **Quezacotl said "do you think you could give Naruto the ability to control the essence of lightning ?" he asked surprising the bird **"you want to try that again I don't care if you have found a way for someone to survive again it won't work they will still die" ****Quezacotl**** said **angry

"yes I know but Naruto's blood limit allows him to be able to survive almost any attack" chijin said shocking the lightning boss **"fine but it is ultimately his choice" **Quezacotl said **"so boy do you want this"** Quezacotl asked "if it'll get me stronger of course" Naruto said

**"this will hurt like you're being tortured 1,000** **times all at once"** Quezacotl said hoping to dishearten the boy "I don't care I can take it" he said causing Quezacotl to sigh **"fine boy but remember this was you're choice" **Quezacotl said trying and then Naruto felt the pain.

It took 7 minutes for the procedure to end and another 5 for the pain to fade completely **"I can't believe the boy actually survived"** Quezacotl said astonished "yha well like I said that boy can instantly heal from almost any wound" chijin said as Naruto got up and both him and Quezacotl were both surprised at what they saw "what?" Naruto asked unable to see the lightning coming out of his eyes.

Chapter end

How do you like it read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Naruto or any crossovers and if I did I would be parachuting with a 5 million dollar car

**Bloody storm****chapter 3**

"What?" Naruto asked not being able to see the lightning coming out of his eyes **"uhh hatchling there seems to be ****an**** unseen side effect" **Quezacotl said with uncertainty "like what I don't have wings do I" Naruto said with a laugh "uh no here" chijin said handing Naruto a mirror when Naruto looked in the mirror he saw lightning coming out of his eyes like fire

"sweet" Naruto said with a evil smile "so Naruto what do the eyes let you see" chijin asked out of curiosity "well my vision seems clearer" Naruto said handing the mirror back "and I think I can see bio-electrical currents running through people" he said with a little surprise "really Naruto do you remember the mental training I had you do?" chijin asked his apprentice

"good now try doing that to you're hand" he said Naruto shook his head right before lightning was jumping from the tips of his fingers to the center of his palm "cool" he said looking at a near by tree and trusted his hand towards it sending a lightning bolt towards it and setting it on fire "ok now Naruto there was another reason I brought you out here" chijin said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked "for the next three months you will have to stay out here to train you're new lightning powers" chijin said "you will have food brought to you" Naruto just shook his in the "oh before I forget you will need to think up a name for the eyes and you can stop channeling chakra to you're eyes" chijin said as Naruto's eye's went back to normal.

"Naruto try using the lightning like you did before" chijin said as Naruto tried again but to no prevail "I think I might have to use the eye thing to be able to fire the lightning bolts" Naruto said with disappointment clear in his voice "ha-ha-ha-ha I understand you want to blow things up at will right?" chijin asked **"I know I do" **came from Quezacotl who the two had forgotten about "shouldn't you be going back now?" Naruto asked

**"yeah but before I go remember you can summon me or my kin to help you in a fight or if you have any snacks the smaller ones can deliver messages"** Quezacotl said with a smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke "ok now I expect you to have one taijustu and maybe one kenjustu by the end of three months" chijin said "fine even though I use claw weapons" Naruto said bringing out one of his claws with his eyes now flowing with lightning and his claw glowing like a light it was really starting to scare chijin

"ok oh and also don't forget to think of a name for them" he said before fading way like he was never there "well better get started" Naruto said right before **"TAIJU KAGE BUSHIN" **"let's get to work" Naruto said to the 500 clones now surrounding him right before another clone yelled out "BATTLE ROYAL" and all the clones started beating the hell out of one another this was going to be a long three months

**1 ****½ months later**

Naruto was sitting in the field he found near his new training grounds thinking about what he should name it 'It should be close to what the eyes do the bakkugan was named that because it lets them see everything the sharingan because it lets them copy every justu they see so what should I name this" he thought as it began to rain he just looked up at the clouds over head with the lightning flowing from his eyes and saw the familiar lines of lightning but only more concentrated then what he saw in chijin or Quezacotl he then tried to direct that concentration of lightning to the ground with the training he had received he was shocked when he actually sent the lightning where he wanted it to go he then got the name 'raikougan (lightning eye) that's what I will name it' he thought with a smile he then went back to training .

**End of the three months**

It was raining the day that chijin was supposed to meet Naruto but he never expected to be dogging a large serpent made of lightning that was getting hit by lightning every minute following him where ever he went when he heard his student laughing "how do you like it sensei I call it **the ****ikazuchi****-**hebi (thunder serpent) justu" he said with a smile

"ha-ha so you did manage to create a taijustu and kenjustu and still have spare time to create justu" he said with a little amazement "hey I am the number one unpredictable hyperactive knuckle head ninja" Naruto said with pride in his voice "well come on we need to introduce you to you're team if you want to compete in the next chunnin exams" he said and before he knew it Naruto was gone "hey wait up!!" he called to his speeding student

"oh sorry sensei" Naruto called back as he stopped and waited for his sensei to catch up "hey Naruto you never did tell me what did you name you're eyes?" he asked catching his breath "oh I call it the raikougan" Naruto said with a smile "good now let's head back" he said grabbing Naruto by the neck and teleporting back to the kage tower "ok now let's head to the meeting place" chijin said as he and Naruto left to find out who his team was.

Five minutes later at training ground 7 Naruto and the Reikage were entering and seeing two girls Naruto's age sparing "so Reikage-sama this is the boy you are putting on my team" said a voice behind them he turned around he saw a woman in her mid-thirties crimson eyes like Kurenai and her hair was like a mix of Neji's length and Hinata's style she was about 6 feet 8 inches tall and her body looked like a cross between Anko and Kurenai

"yes he is kesshou-san" he said "so you're Naruto eh?" she said looking at Naruto "yes" he answered "ok I'll just call the other two over" she said as chijin left "Yugito! Karei! Com her!" the jounnin called as the two girls who were spraining stopped and began to walk over if he was back in Konoha he would have been nervous but the training he had done with chijin had let him control his emotions better "Yugito Karei this is you're new team mate Naruto" kesshou told the two one was a blond with medium length hair and a well built body she wore a dark blue shirt with black pants with cat like whisker marks on her cheeks and the other one had dark brown hair and had them In buns like Ten-Ten she wore a light brown sleeve less shirt with pale white pants that only reached her ankles

"Hello" Naruto said to his two new team mates thinking about how this was exactly like his old team but only instead of three males and one female it's three females and one male if they were part of his fan-club he was a goner.

"hi" the blond one said with a little arrogance in her voice "hello" the brunet said with a small blush visible on her "I'll let you two get to know each other and Yugito nothing perverted ok" kesshou said to the blond who just stuck her tong out at her sensei causing Naruto to raise a eyebrow and the one he figured was Karei to hit her forehead with her hand 'ok maybe this isn't like my old team' Naruto thought "well anyway my name is Karei junsei and this idiot is Yugito Nii" Karei said to Naruto holding out her hand "my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said shaking her hand

"I don't care who you are all men are the same" came from Yugito "and what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked "it means all men are perverted show offs" she said "1 I'm not a pervert and 2 I'm a prankster not a showoff" he said "ha yeah right you're just like the other men" Yugito sad "I'm no pervert Blondie" Naruto said with anger in his voice "oh I bet you are" she said

"Yugito, Naruto enough he just joined the team Yugito so stop being a stereotype and besides I have caught you peeping on the male side of the bath house so you don't have the right to call anyone a pervert" Karei said getting a laugh out of Naruto "Karei!" Yugito said with a enormous blush on her face "you're calling someone you don't even know a pervert and yet you you're self are one" Naruto said almost crying from laughing so hard

"I'll kill you" Yugito said running at Naruto ready to punch his light out when he appeared behind her with a kunai to her neck and a large smile on his face "sorry didn't you're parents ever tell you never to attack someone when you don't know there strength you might just get killed little girl " he said putting the kunai away and walking away "you're just like every one else you know nothing about me" Yugito said running away crying "not again" she said with a sigh

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked "ever since we were in the academy she was always a trouble maker I figured it was because her parents died when she was young which was why she was always pulling pranks but my parents always told me to stay away from her because she was dangerous" Naruto was surprised at this

"but she barely passed the gennin exam but on the first day this happened and we didn't see her for the next few days but when she returned she was the same as before" Karei said "I'm going to see what's wrong with her ok" Naruto said running after his new team mate while thinking 'can she really be like me and Gaara or am I just over reacting I hope not but it would explain the look of loneliness in her eyes' he didn't even notice that his new sensei was still watching them .

By the time he found her it was raining she was in the grave yard crying in front of a grave "hey Yugito" he said as he walked up to her "w-what do you want?" she said "I wanted to apologize for back there I didn't know you were a orphan" he said sitting down next to her "what do you mean everyone knows I don't have any parents" she said "you forget I got banished from another village before I came here" he said surprising her "w-why?" she asked

"I failed a rescue mission to retrieve someone who wanted to defect" he said "what" Yugito said in surprise "or that's what they said" he said "so why do the parents tell there kids to stay away from you?"

"You would just hate me as well" she answered "is it because you have a demon sealed in you" he said getting a wide eyed expression from her "w-what don't be ridicules I'm not a demon" she said quickly "of course if everyone who had a demon sealed inside them became the demon you would be talking to kyuubi right now" he said completely shocking the girl "what" she said

"yeah I have kyuubi sealed in me by the fourth hokage so the dumb villagers thought I was the kyuubi and told their children to stay away from me and hell they even went as far as on the kyuubi festival to get a mob and break into my apartment and attack me nice way to spend a birthday isn't it" he said with the rain covering the tears coming out of his eyes

"I mean you at least knew you're parents I was alone for most of my life" he said almost crying "I even failed the gennin exam three times before I passed and the day I passed I learned about what I held back and understood their hatred but in the end they banished me even though kyuubi's chakra is completely sealed off I mean I can't even use it's power so if you're wondering my healing is a blood limit and not the kyuubi" he said

"me and you are the same" he finished with a smile Yugito just smiled and began to cry even harder as she had found someone like her (in a way) "but you already knew that didn't sensei" he said surprising the girl who looked over ad saw there sensei was sitting in the entrance of the grave yard with a eerie smile

"so the Rei-kage was right I was wondering why he would put someone who had joined after being banished from another village" she said as but Yugito was terrified for some reason that escaped Naruto "don't worry Yugito I won't tell anyone to be honest I followed him because I was afraid that you would rape him" she said getting a large blush from Yugito and a laughing fit from Naruto "SENSEI!" Yugito yelled as kesshou burst out laughing

"come on let's go get Karei unless you to want to stay and make-out" she said which made both of their faces got beat red "HELL NO!!" they both yelled "come on let's go" kesshou said as the two got up and followed their sensei out of the graveyard with a blush on the face little did they know their sensei was planning to start a rumor about the joke she made.

End chapter

I guess you can figure out Naruto will be having a few complications in the next chapter and Yugito gives him a nickname which involves the kyuubi and Karei gets jealous and things go nuts during the beginning of the chunnin exams I'm EBIL


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Naruto

**Bloody storm****chapter 4**

The next morning as Naruto was heading towards his new teams training grounds he noticed that the villagers were looking at him weird and one good thing the fan girls weren't attacking him though he could feel them stalking him so before they could make their move he began to run towards the training grounds and he could feel the fan girls begin to run as well so he did what any guy would do in his situation which was loose them so he turned a corner and used **kage bushin**to make a decoy which then led them the other way so he could hurry to the training grounds.

When he got there the only one who was present was Karei who when she saw him began to run towards him "Naruto-kun is it true?" she asked him confusing the heck out of him "is what true?" he asked her "you know the rumor" she said "what rumor?" he asked "the one about you and Yugito dating" Karei said causing Naruto's jaw to drop "WHAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled "who the fuck started that rumor" he asked

"I don't know I just heard it today but is it true?" she asked "OF COURSE IT"S NOT TRUE!!!" he yelled spooking the girl "ok you don't have to yell" she said "what's not true?" came the voice of Yugito "there's a rumor about me and you dating" he said not noticing yugito's faint blush on her cheeks when he said it "what ever kitsune-sama" Yugito said

"DON"T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!" Naruto yelled out as Yugito got a evil smirk on her face "why kitsune-_sama_" Yugito said emphasizing the Sama "stop it my name is Naruto you dam cat girl" he called out getting a giggle from Karei "calm down let's just wait for sensei" she said as the two just looked away and left but she noticed a small blush on yugito's face and thought 'I'm not going to let you have him cat bitch' _**"yeah I'll kick you're ass from here to Iwa before I let you have him cat whore" **_inner Karei put in. (Evil little bitch ain't she?)

Half an hour later kesshou arrived "hey every one" she said as she entered she looked around and saw Yugito and Naruto on either side of the field Yugito sitting on the ground looking like she didn't give a care but she saw her give a quick glance at Naruto who had lightning sparking around him so she figured he was pissed since he was firing lightning at the rocks on the cliff like training ground and Karei was sitting on a bench watching Naruto with stars in her eye's "HEY IDIOTS GET YOURE ASSES OVER HERE NOW!!" she yelled with enough killing intent to scare ibiki and in a instant all three were in front of her "good today we will start with some sparing" she said

"Yugito, Naruto you're first" Naruto and Yugito both went out to the center of the field as Karei and kesshou went to the benches "BEGIN" kesshou called as the two began to fight.

"So I take it you heard the rumor about Naruto and Yugito?" kesshou asked her student "yeah why?" she asked "oh I just wanted to know about you're take on Naruto" she said "like what?" Karei asked but was soon whishing she hadn't "like you're feelings towards him" she said getting a small blush on her face "w-what do you mean sensei" she said "oh come on after one conversation I can tell Yugito has developed feelings for him" Kesshou said hearing a low growl from Karei "oh ho-ho so I take it you have developed feelings for him" Kesshou said Karei was about to respond when they heard **ikazuchi****-**hebi no justu and a large serpent made entirely out of lightning appeared

"NO NINJUSTU JUST TAIJUSTU!" Kesshou yelled out "AND NO WEAPONS EITHER!" she yelled to Naruto who was just reaching for the claws strapped to his legs before sitting down "so now where were we oh yes I just figured out that you had developed feelings from Naruto" she said with a evil look in her eyes

"I don't know what you're talking about" Karei said looking away "oh come now I heard the growl that came from you when I mentioned that Yugito had developed feelings for Naruto" Kesshou said as she heard another growl from Karei "see" Kesshou said "so what I have I won't loose him to her I'm better looking and two years older the only reason she got into the academy at her age was because of Reikage-sama" she said with arrogance in her voice

"yeah but Naruto got into his old villages academy from it's kage" she said catching the attention of the girl "what do you mean he was a missing ninja?" she asked "oh no he was banished from his home after he protected them for nothing but failing the retrieval of a defector" Kesshou said with malice in her voice "what was the village that banished him?" Karei asked "do you promise you wouldn't go berserk?" Kesshou asked

"of course I won't I want to know as much as possible about him" she said with a evil look in her eye "well I guess it's ok since Yugito already knows" the jounnin said getting another growl from her student "he was banished from Konoha" she said surprising the girl

"w-what but he seems nothing like what they say they are like" she said "yeah but you can't believe everything you hear" Kesshou said with a smile "yeah you're right" Karei said "but since he is the only one with his blood limit the law says he can have multiple wives" Kesshou whispered into the girls ear who had a massive nose bleed probably from perverted thoughts which got Kesshou to burst out laughing.

An hour later they had finished training and Karei had woken up from the nose bleed she had during Naruto and yugito's spar and Naruto could now be found eating his new favorite food PIZZA (I was going to put haggis but I thought better of it) since his team had the day free of missions and after running away from a hoard of fan girls which somehow found out the rumor was not true he had just finished his 30th slice of pizza and paid and left trying to figure out what to do since ever since he got there he had always been training so he never got to explore the village so he decided to do just that.

While Naruto was walking around the village he heard something he thought he would never hear again "time to die demon" came the voice of a villager from around the corner "I'm no demon" came the voice of Yugito "shit" Naruto said running towards the source of the voice when he got there he saw a mob surrounding Yugito

"ENOUGH!" he called out making the villagers jump since they didn't know he was there "ahh Naruto-sama we were just about to kill this demon" one dumb villager said before being pinned up against the wall by kunai "if I'm not mistaken the penalty in any village for attacking a ninja is death is it not?" Naruto Said sadistically

"she is no human" another said "LEAVE NOW" Naruto said making his voice sound demonic with the raikougan blazing scaring the fuck out of the villagers making them run he then walked over to Yugito who had collapsed on the ground "are you ok Yugito?" he asked holding out his hand "u-uh yeah" she said taking Naruto's hand and pulling her self up "thanks" she said

"but why did you help?" she asked "you're my friend what other reason do I need" he said with a smile "y-yeah" she said with a small blush "hey do you feel alright you look a little red" Naruto said placing the back of his hand on her forehead "I'm fine" she said "ok bye" he said leaving Yugito with a large blush who just walked away both completely forgetting the passed out villager pinned against the wall.

Over the next few weeks Naruto had gotten closer to the rest of his new team and noticed that the two had been acting weird around him but Yugito kept calling him by the nickname she made which really pissed him off and the girls learned not to go near Naruto when there is lightning sparking off him today they were waiting because Kesshou had told them that she wanted to tell them something

"hey kitsune-sama what are you doing" Yugito asked Naruto as she looked over his shoulder "right now. Trying not to fry the cat that's on my shoulder" he said with annoyance in his voice "aww kitsune-sama's angwy" she said in a child like voice "Yugito why do you keep calling me that?" he asked with annoyance in his voice "uh cuse I like to" she said uncertain "are you sure that's all?" Naruto said as yugito's face turned red "of course what other reason would there be" she said he face still red in embarrassment

"maybe you have feeling for me" he said with playfulness in his voice sine the tables were now turned since he thought he was annoying her until she said "I do" he was glad she couldn't see his face or she might have would have saw his face was red as a tomato

"w-what?" he said his face turning a new shade of red "I SAID I HAVE FELLINGS FOR YOU THERE HAPPY NOW YOU IDIOT THERE I SAID IT" she almost yelled catching the attention of one now really jealous Karei "_I'm so going to kick you're ass now cat bitch" _inner Karei said tearing a Yugito plushy apart limb from limb "really" he said in disbelief "of course you idiot you were just to much of a idiot that you didn't notice it earlier" she said hugging him from behind

"you're the nicest person in the world who wouldn't like you(Konoha)" she Said feeling tears on Naruto's face "it's alright you wont have to feel alone anymore" Yugito said wiping away his tears when she heard "Ahem" she knew it was her sensei and how much she had heard she didn't know

"well it seems you finally told him you're feelings Yugito" Kesshou said "but anyway before you to go at it like dogs in heat come over here" she said as Naruto and Yugito both appeared in front of her both with faces as redder than a tomato and Karei who was already there glaring at Yugito like the jealous girl she was "now today I have volunteered you all for the chunnin exams in sauna you have until tomorrow to choose if you want to go or not see you then" she said before vanishing "YEAH I GET TO SE Gaara AGAIN" Naruto said jumping into the air "wait you know the kazekage?" Karei asked getting a twitch from Naruto

"THAT BASTARED MADE KAGE I'm GOING TO KICK HIS ASS THREE TIME AS HARD NEXT TIME WE FIGHT!!" Naruto yelled out before leaving to go pack "I guess he's going" Yugito said leaving but had her collar grabbed by Karei "Yugito we need to talk" she said sadistically "ok" Yugito said turning around

"Yugito WHAT WAS THAT BACK THERE!" she yelled "what with Naruto?" Yugito asked "OF COURSE WITH Naruto" she said clearly pissed "so I like him" Yugito said "He's mine bitch" she said with malice in her voice "says who" Yugito shot back "says me" Karei said before a Yugito got a idea and whispered it into Karei's ear and both now had evil grins as they went over to Naruto's house.

Naruto had just began to pack his clothes when he heard a knock at the door so he went over and said "yeah" as he opened the door only to be thrown into the chair behind him by Yugito "what the hell" he said as he landed "Naruto both me and Yugito like you" Karei said getting a gulp from Naruto "so we decided to share you" Yugito said in a seductive voice

"uh what?" was all Naruto could say "were both going to be you're girl friends" Karei said "oh.. What" Naruto said "since you're the only one with you're blood limit you're allowed more than one wife" Yugito said "so were both going to be you're girlfriends" Karei said running a finger along Naruto's cheek

"and who knows maybe we'll both let you be our kitsune- shishou" Yugito whispered in his ear causing him to be shot back by a massive nose bleed "like I said all men are the same" Yugito said "or it could be the way you said it" Karei said as they both got evil smiles that would have Naruto cowering in fear if he wasn't asleep so they picked him up and brought him into his room.

The next morning when Naruto woke up he felt two warm pillows on either side of him when he opened his eyes he felt something move and that something moved towards his lower reigns so he looked at what was down there and saw yugito's hand as he looked on either side of him he saw both Yugito and Karei sleeping in his bed with him in nothing but there underwear "WHAT THE HELL" he yelled waking the two up

"oh good morning aikouka (lover)" they both said "uhh what happened last night?" he said hoping they didn't do what he thought they did "oh don't worry we just got undressed and got in bed along side you aikouka if we had of done it you would have been conscious and we would be chained up" Karei said "ok" he said

"now can I get up so I can pack to go to the chunnin exam" he asked "aww can't we stay like this a little while longer" Karei said snuggling closer to Naruto "don't you have parent's that you have to explain why you weren't home last night" Naruto said and faster than you can say 'I'm dead' Karei was dressed and out the door "times like these I'm glad I don't have parents" Yugito said snuggling up to Naruto

"and you I think would want to become a chunnin eh? Well if you don't get off me you wont have that chance" he said and Yugito was on her way home as fast as Karei "good now I can pack" he said getting out of bed and getting into new clothes

Kumo team 7 left for the chunnin exams in sauna at noon with both female members clutching onto the single male member for dear life and the sensei laughing her ass off and the one male thinking what the fuck did get himself into.

**END CHAPTER **like I said Naruto is going to be one of the luckiest guys around in this FIC and next chapter Naruto goes van hellsing Dante meets up with the Konoha group and Ino and Temari both drool over Naruto and Yugito and Karei try to keep Naruto to them and Naruto finally gets a fight scene with the raikougan I planned on it this way


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own Naruto

**Bloody storm****chapter 5**

On the way to sauna they stopped in the border village to get some supplies and Naruto got an old western hat making him look like VAN HELLSING all he needed was the guns and huge ass sword and he would be a mix between Dante and van hellsing he even found out his two new girlfriends like Jiraiya's book especially the bondage version though he was beginning to like waking up with two girls in nothing but their bra and panties beside him mostly because Yugito wore almost see through black lace bra and panties and Karei wore tiny pink undergarments that her breasts were almost popping out he was officially the luckiest man in the world and if they ever did have bondage sex they would be the ones chained up not him now he was just hoping that they didn't want to rape him in the middle or the night and Karei even accepts him even though she knows he has a demon in him and knowing this she also began to call him kitsune-sama.

It took a week for them to get to get to sauna and in three days the chunnin exam would begin but through out the journey he noticed that his sensei was looking at him funny almost like Yugito did before she told him her feelings but he knew that wasn't it though she was only 5 years older then them so maybe. He was broken out of his trance when he heard "halt who are you and what are you're reasons for being here" said a guard

"Were from Kumo and were here for the chunnin exams" Kesshou called back before the gates opened "we'll have to escort you to the kazekage" a guard said

"So you brought up security since the Orochimaru incident" Naruto said to no one the guard acted like he didn't even care which was pissing off Yugito

"Yugito calm down it's only normal to hide you're villages defenses" Naruto said calming Yugito down after ten minutes they were at the kazekage office

"Enter" came the emotionless voice of Gaara 'must not kick psycho's ass' were along the lines of what Naruto was thinking

"Hey Gaara long time no see" Naruto said entering the office and surprising the sand Jinchuuriki

"Uzumaki-san it has been a long time" Gaara said "I heard that you were banished from Konoha and seeing you here proves it"

"Ahh I don't care my life has gotten better since I was banished from Konoha" Naruto said in a laid back way

"Wait so you do know the Kazekage" Karei said surprised "what you thought I was lying?" Naruto asked

"No I guess I was just surprised that you were friends with the new Kazekage" she said

"Well Uzumaki you're hotel is here" Gaara said handing them a map and two keys

"Two keys?" Naruto said questionably

"Yes it is required that the teams all sleep in the same room" Gaara said as Naruto got a evil smile that scared him shitless "see you at the chunnin exam finals Uzumaki-san" Gaara said

"bye Gaara" Naruto said as he left once the door closed Gaara made sure no one was around and hit a button underneath the desk and out popped a little orange book Gaara then opened it up and started to giggle perversely while thinking 'thank you dad'

Naruto and his team had just checked into the hotel "ok team at in three days the exam begins the first part will take place at the sauna academy" Kesshou said "until then you can all do what you want" the three broke up Yugito and Karei went towards the shopping district saying something about chains while Naruto just put his hat in so it covered his face from anyone who tried to see it and went the opposite of the girls

During his time looking for the academy he had do make evasive measures to avoid either one of the rookie nine or team Gai but mostly Lee for he didn't want a speech about the fires of youth and for the rest of them to know he was their until either the last round of the chunnin exams or the preliminaries.

Yugito and Karei on the other hand had met up with Sakura and Ino and they hit it off instantly they were currently sitting in front of an ice-cream store eating what else (HOT DOGS)ice cream and talking "so Sakura what's it like in Konoha?" Karei asked "what do you mean" Sakura said

"Are the rumors about the jounnin there all having no emotions true?" she asked

"Oh no-no-no they all have their emotions that's just a dumb rumor so what's it like over in Kumo?" Sakura asked "well ever since we forced the Sandaime out after the Hyuga incident it's been improving" Yugito said dumbfounding the two leaf ninjas "I think we should get chijin to announce that the Sandaime is out?" Karei said "you think" Yugito told her

"So you're village is not after the bakkugan?" Sakura asked both shook their heads "good hey what's you're third team mate like?" Sakura asked

"Oh our boyfriend" Yugito said "wait you're both dating him?" Ino said both nodded yes "he must be hot"

"Well he is the nicest person in the world he would put his friends safety in front of his own and he's large" Yugito said with a evil smile

"Wait you mean you mean you have actually done it" Sakura said surprised "What no but we sleep beside him at night" Karei said

"And we also think that our sensei might have a crush on him as well" Yugito said shocking both Ino and Sakura "she's only five years older then us" Karei said

"Oh" Ino and Sakura both said they were about to continue when they heard some one behind them

"Yugito Karei come on" called to what Sakura and Ino could only describe as a Anko Kurenai mix "well bye it was nice talking to you" Yugito said getting up with Karei and leaving both Ino and Sakura could only say "who ever their third member is he must be hot"

On the morning of the exam Naruto was awoke to something different than usual instead of the four warm pillows he awoke to something wet going up and down the length of his manhood 'wait wet they didn't' he thought as he opened his eyes and saw both girls giving him a blowjob "morning kitsune-sama" they said in unison "I can get used to this" he said laying back down when they head a knock at the door "hey it's time to get up so get dressed and go to the exam" came the voice of Kesshou since they had all forgotten about the exam they all were dressed and out the door faster then you could say 'go'

Naruto Yugito and Karei were now all waiting in a room with over a hundred other gennin Naruto had just noticed Ino, Sakura and Temari all drooling over him he had to suppress a laugh by biting the inside of his lip but kiba was looking around the room and sniffing the air he wondered what that was about as Baki appeared and told them what to do after which came another instructor which brought them to a place called the abyss it looked as deadly as the forest of death but thanks to Naruto using a kage bushin and a Henge he was able to steal a scroll and they were the first ones there and his phoenix scout had just told him that the rookie nine minuses Shikamaru and team Gai were about to enter the tower so he went to wait for them

**Leaf ninja point of view**

The rookie nine had done well in just two days they had all gotten their scroll and made it to the tower and had a jounnin explain the message as kiba began to sniff the air "hey kiba what's wrong?" Neji asked "before I thought I was imagining it but now I can smell it again" he said

"Smell what?" Shino asked

"Naruto's sent that's what" kiba said pissed off right before they all heard

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'm UP HERE MUT" they all looked up at the balcony and saw a person in a red overcoat wearing an old western hat looking down at them

"Hey you're that hot guy from the first exam" Sakura said as the figure began to laugh

"Hey what's so funny" Ino said

"Oh nothing but the last time I saw you" he said putting a hand on his hat and taking off "you said you thought of me like a brother" said the person revealing himself to be Naruto

"Naruto!!" they all said "see you in the cafeteria" Naruto said walking away "wait up you fucking dobe" kiba said running after him followed by the rest except Sakura who was stunned that she called the one she though of as a brother hot

**Normal view**

As the Konoha ninja entered the room Naruto was sitting at a table "hey dobe" kiba said running over "hey mutt" Naruto said as they got there "so I guess by you being here means you joined another village" Neji said

"It seems CPT.obvious hasn't changed" Naruto said with a laugh and a small snicker from kiba "so what village did you join?" Shino asked

"Kumo" he said as Hinata and Neji's eye's widened "don't worry after the incident with Hinata they threw out the Sandaime and put chijin-sensei as Yondaime" Naruto said calming the two down and leaving everyone with confused faces "come on Ino you and Sakura both met up with Yugito and Karei they told you didn't they?" he asked

"Wait there you're team mates" Ino asked he just nodded as she put together what the two girls said

"So why did you join Kumo?" Neji asked out of pure curiosity

"Well mist from what I got from Zabuza and Haku is not my place to go sound hell no and the rest I don't have enough information on" Naruto explained "so what happened while I have been away?"

"well the counsel forced Tsunade to tell everyone about you're friend but before she did she got us together and told us everything so we didn't get it wrong" kiba said

"oh you mean kyuubi well I was going to tell you if I met you here any way's" Naruto said surprising everyone "after I got banished I realized that if you were really my friends you wouldn't care… and I already knew Shino figured it out thanks to his bugs" everyone looked at Shino shocked

"What my bugs could smell the youki from the fox and also I knew that a human couldn't kill a demon lord and he's a lot like my clan no one wanting to be around you for what you contained" he explained as everyone just oh'ed

"So what happened right after they announced I was banished?" Naruto asked

"Well they began to party until a few disruptions happened" Shino said right before he began to laugh like a maniac scaring everyone around him "uh sorry" Shino said after he stopped "hey where's Naruto?" he asked looking around

"I'm scared" came from under the table as everyone began to laugh "so what kind of disruptions?" Naruto asked after coming out from under the table

"Well Anko has been banned from buying explosive notes from any store kakashi well he just did graffiti Iruka ibiki and Hinata all began to torture a few villagers" this surprised Naruto as Hinata blushed "she's even became his new apprentice and the rest of us made as much mayhem as possible" Neji said not wanting Shino to go mad scientist on them again

"Cool well I got to go my team will be looking for me" Naruto said leaving the rest

"Naruto-KUN'S FIRES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTER THAN EVER" Lee shouted out

"And if what his team mates say are true he's dating both" Ino said having all the guy's mouth's hit the floor and Hinata faint

"How did he get two girlfriends" kiba asked to no one "I need advice"

"and if what they have observed is true his sensei who is a Anko Kurenai mix has a crush on him as well" at this all the guy's were shot back by massive nose bleeds at picturing what she looked like

**END CHAPTER**

Naruto's a pervert and next chapter will have the prelimarie and Naruto finds out the Karei's parents want to meet him and his first fight scene since he got the raikougan don't miss it


	6. author note

Sorry but this is not a chapter I was threatened to be reported because I accidentally wrote the first two chapters a lot like the Naruto of Kumo I didn't copy anything I never copy and paste unless I have permission so I will be taking a little while to re do the first few chapters and a few others if i don't get permission so i'm putting this on hold untill then AND WHO THE FUCK IS CRITICFAN IF I FIND OUT I'LL KICK YOU'RE ASS AND THEN BLOW YOU'RE COMPUTER TO VALHELLA


	7. Chapter 5b

Do not own Naruto

Thanks animerc you're right I shouldn't let that idiot get to me since there are only a few similarities and it has a completely different storyline and unless the writer of that fic asks me to change it then I won't. This isn't really a chapter than a filer into what the others are doing after the last chapter. And we get to find out what Naruto Karei and Yugito act like when their alone in a room and I also forgot to put in the fact that on Yugito's cheeks she had cat like whisker marks but I think it was obvious

**Bloody storm****chapter ****5.2**

Naruto Karei Yugito

When Naruto entered his teams room in the tower he saw Yugito chained up to the wall wearing nothing but fake cat ears and tail exposing her d cup breasts to the world being whipped by Karei who was wearing a skin tight leather outfit with holes for her large breasts to come out but they hadn't even noticed him yet so he snuck up on Karei right before she whipped Yugito again and grabbed her arm and squeezed her ass making her gasp "so how are my Sokubaku-Hime's (bondage princess's) doing" he said giving Karei a kiss "shishou how long have you been here" Karei said

"Not long but I thought we were going to wait until we got home before we did this" Naruto said "forgive us shishou we just couldn't wait" Karei said licking Naruto's cheek

"Well I guess I can over look it this time but if you disobey me again I'll have to discipline you" he said walking over to the chained up Yugito and unchained her wrists causing her to fall

"'Tech' a little pleasure and you can't walk my perverted kitten" he said picking her up and placing her on the bed as she was still in a daze and was just blabbing out random things about how much pleasure she just had

"I think you went a little overboard on her Karei we need her in good condition for the final portion of the exam so keep you're hormones under control or we all might fail" he said making Karei blush "but what about the morning's?" she said innocently

"Those are ok" he said remembering his favorite thing to wake-up to were their blowjobs "nut as long as were in a village and our room has a shower" she looked down at this

"Oh Naruto-shishou when we get back my parents want to meet you" Karei said Naruto looked over at her and said "FUCK" he seriously did not want to meet her parents "my dad said quote 'I want to meet the guy who took my daughters virginity'" Karei said with a blush

"You did tell him we didn't do that right?" Naruto asked "yes but he didn't listen" she said her face as red as a tomato "this will end badly" he said with fear in his eye's for he didn't know what to expect from her dad "well we always could…" she began "not here maybe after we get home" he cut her off "aww why not?" she asked "because you don't what to get pregnant yet do you" he said giving her a kiss "but" she said giving him a puppy dog look "you can always do it with Yugito" he whispered into her ear "but" she said "I only meant the bondage Karei-dorei (slave)" he said giving he ass another squeeze and pulling her into a long kissing (with tongue) "hey what about me" came Yugito who had just woke up "of course come here my little kitty" he said pulling the nude Yugito into a kiss just as long as the one he gave Karei before he was pushed onto the bed "hey what was that for?" he asked them "we didn't get our milk this morning" Yugito said undoing Naruto's pants "so well just get our milk now" Karei said pulling Naruto's pants down "no argument here" he said laying back as the girls began to give him a blowjob 'I love my life' he thought (who wouldn't)

**Kesshou ****point of view**

Kesshou was walking around sauna trying to figure out who the person following her was when she finally had enough and turned and said "who ever is following me come out I know you're there" a woman with crimson red eyes wearing a fishnet shirt and bandages to hide her breast's and small shorts "alright who are you and why are you following me" Kesshou asked the stranger

"my name is Kurenai and I just wanted to make sure you weren't after the bakkugan" she said "how many times must we tell you we have no interest In the bakkugan it was the old Sandaime who made that deal with my student's father (can you guess which?) our Yondaime doesn't want to risk war over something like that"

Kesshou told the woman in front of her surprising her "and I didn't even know there was a Hyuga here" Kesshou said "wait why did the he accept the deal to try to kidnap Hinata if he had a daughter" Kurenai asked 'god she's annoying' Kesshou thought as she got an idea

"Because it's the same reason that you're counsel banished a boy named Naruto" Kesshou said leaving Kurenai dumbfounded "well bye" she said leaving the dumbfounded jounnin with a single thought 'how dose she know Naruto'

**Team 8**

Kiba and Shino had just put Hinata in their room since she had fainted after hearing Naruto had two girl friends "we really need to ask Naruto how he got a girlfriend much less two" kiba said to his friend who just nodded in agreement "I really need more talkative friends" kiba said walking away once kiba was gone Shino pulled out the orange and black book Karei and Yugito like to read (OMG! Icha Icha bondage) and walked the other way

**Team 10**

Sakura Ino and Choji were all sitting in the cafeteria having a drink and Choji well eating as much as he could "how could Naruto get lucky before we have even gone out on a date" Ino complained that the dead last found someone before she could even get a date "it's… because… he's … nice" Choji said stuffing his face not really caring "and Choji you need to stop eating all the time or you might get a heart attack" Ino yelled "Sakura come on you have to be with me on this one right" Ino said but didn't get an answer "I need normal friends"

**Team Gai**

"It's no fair he has two girlfriends and I'm all alone" Lee said completely out of character "and both of his girl friends like bondage" Neji said using the bakkugan to spy In on Naruto's room with blood dripping from his nose "why must the god's torture me so" Lee called out to the heavens "shit that's hot" Neji said still spying on Yugito and Karei "Lee stop moping and Neji STOP BEING A PERVERT!" ten-ten shouted shocking both Lee and Neji who both turned around and Neji still had his bakkugan on was shot back by a massive nose bleed from seeing under ten-ten's clothes and saw that she didn't wear a bra or panties (sweet) and her pussy was dripping wet probably from what he had just said "I'm in heaven" Neji said in a daze

**Kakashi**

Kakashi was walking around the tower reading his book when he heard "hey kakashi long time no see" he looked around but saw nothing "look up you pervert" came the voice again kakashi looked up and a eraser hit him in the face "dam it Naruto this is not the time for jokes" kakashi said before realizing what he said "been a while eh kakashi" the voice said and kakashi finally realizing who it was looked back up into the smiling face of Naruto "yes it has Naruto I guess you joined another village" kakashi said "yeah you expected me to become a mercenary" Naruto asked his EX-sensei

"I guess not" kakashi said "so what have you been up to" kakashi asked "well to sum it up I joined Kumo became the Yondaime Reikages apprentice and I got two girlfriends who got me addicted to the bondage version of Jiraiya's book" Naruto Said with a laugh shocking kakashi "W-what?" he asked "yeah my two girlfriends love it and they got me addicted to it" Naruto said "no Kumo has a Yondaime what happened to the Sandaime" kakashi asked "they kicked him out after the Hyuga incident" Naruto said "ahh" kakashi said "and one has the same burden as me" Naruto said causing kakashi to faint and Naruto to burst out laughing before he left he took out a piece of paper and wrote down a note for kakashi

When kakashi woke up he found the note which said:

_Dear kakashi _

_When you wake up I will be hanging out with my two girlfriends the next time you see Jiraiya ask to see him alone and ask him to mail me three copies of his next icha-icha bondage books for me and my girlfriends thanks_

Kakashi just laughed as he got up as he knew Jiraiya would mail him the entire collection of the book signed by him personally probably three copies of each and advanced copies of each one that followed

**End filler chapter**

How did you like it the next one will be a real chapter and it will be the first round of the preliminaries and tell me how you like how the three act when they are alone please


	8. Chapter 6

Do not own Naruto

**Bloody storm ****chapter 6**

It was the fifth day the few teams that could still enter had made it and they were all called to the arena in the tower which looked like the one in Konoha except it was the color of sand "ok now if any one here whishes to leave they may" said a sand chunnin one of the teams that had just made it all of the members had quit after which Gaara gave the same speech as saritobi in the previous one and a large monitor appeared and began to randomly chose names the first pair

**Yugito Nii****vs. ****Karei ****junsei**

"Oh shit" Naruto said looking at the board as he and his sensei went up the stairs "what's wrong Naruto?" kiba asked "when ever they spar even though they both are my girlfriends they try to make it so that only one can have me by turning every training ground into a warzone" Naruto said "so anyone here know any S-class barrier justu?" all of them just shook there heads "then let us pray that we don't die" Naruto said with fear in his eyes

"FIGHT ONE BEGIN" the chunnin said and both girls brought out their weapons Yugito had pulled out a katana that was 7 feet long and Karei pulled out a pole blade (a staff with a blade on the end) and both charged at each other when their weapons clashed lightning began to fly off the blades destroying everything it touched they both broke off their attacks and began to do hand signs and both called out **"****ration: denkou-****muchi **lightning whip)" as lightning sprouted from one of there fingers and they waved that finger towards each other sending the lightning towards the other like a whip

"I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU WHORE" both girls yelled out sending **earth dragon missiles **at each other and both dogging and if it weren't for his sand Gaara would have been hit by one both girls then used the strength that only female ninja's could have to tear a pillar and throw them at each other before going tin with a punch and hitting each other sending them flying and Karei unconscious "uhh the winner is Yugito and there will be a one hour break as we repair the damage" the gennin just shrugged and left for the cafeteria but Naruto went over to his two girlfriends to see if they were ok they had suffered chakra execution Karei had a sprained arm but Yugito was practically fine he then went to the cafeteria

When he entered kiba called him over when he got to where they were "how the hell did you get those two for girlfriends" Neji, Lee, Choji and kiba all asked "I don't really know why?" Naruto asked "we need advice" Lee said desperately "uhh for what?" Naruto asked "on how to get a girlfriend" kiba said "well I'm not the right guy to ask and don't even think about asking kakashi because unless the girl you like reads his book you'll be as lonely as he is" Naruto said with a laugh

"Speaking about those books what happened to that pervert Jiraiya?" he asked "well jugging form the fact a few weeks ago Tsunade announced that she was marrying him I'd say pretty good" kiba said causing Naruto's jaw to hit the floor (table actually)"everyone had that same expression when she said she was also pregnant and Jiraiya was the father" Shino said which had Naruto on the floor laughing "oh I wonder how that kid will turn out" Naruto said holding his sides in pain from laughing so much "a ultra-pervert for a father and a medic for a mother that kid will be messed" all the guys agreed on that

"So where's shika?" Naruto asked "probably hanging out with Temari or something else" Choji said with a little resentment in his voice "oh is Choji jealous" Naruto said "what no" Choji said right after Naruto had finished "or really hey Choji how about this during the break between this exam and the final you ask Ino out on a date" Naruto said "unless you're a big fat chicken" this got Choji "fine I'll do it!" Choji almost yelled heading over to the table where Ino was "why did you do that?" Shino asked

"none of you ever saw Ino looking over at Choji during the classes that Sasuke thing was just to annoy Sakura" Naruto said surprising the three other boy's as Choji came back with a blush "so did you get a date?" Naruto asked Choji "uhh yeah" he said as Naruto got a large grin and began to laugh "she was only pretending to like Sasuke idiot" Naruto said patting Choji's back

"So tell us Naruto how did you get you're hot sensei to like you" kiba asked causing Naruto to choke on the juice he had just began to drink "w-what?" Naruto asked "you hot ass sensei how did you get her to fall in love with you" kiba asked "I have no idea what you're talking about" Naruto said "what ever so what happened to you after you were banished?" kiba asked

"well lets see I got a new outfit since in Konoha I couldn't I then went and joined Kumo ands got a mini army of ninja fan girls that actually have talent since 1/3 of them are jounnin" Naruto said as there eye's went wide "and I also think I saw a few ANBU in there as well" he finished as their jaws were on the table well except Shino he had both his eyebrows over his sunglasses "hey I led 10 Konoha ANBU on a 5 hour chase around the village so why not a small militarized army of fan girls" he said laughing

"oh and I also became the Reikages apprentice and on the first day got I was on my team I told Yugito my secret" Naruto said "so why couldn't you tell us?" kiba asked "I guess it's easier to tell someone who has had to bear the burden than someone who hasn't" Naruto said surprising the four "why do you think I call her my kitten" Naruto chuckled "oh and Neji if I find out you're peeking on them with you're bakkugan I'll kill you got it" Neji shook his head indicating he understood "good" Naruto said as they were called back to the arena

When they got there the arena was like it was before the 'titan battle' as it was now called the screen began to flash names until it stopped on the next two fighters

**Naruto Uzumaki****vs. ****jack **(a rain ninja)

Everyone but Naruto and the rain ninja jack went up to the plat forms "SECOND FIGHT BEGIN" the chunnin said "you know those two team mates of yours are pretty cute and a waste on you" jack said "you know I'm just going to end this now" Naruto said his hat over his eyes "or really" jack said "yes" Naruto said reaching for his hat and throwing it off revealing his raikougan blazing shocking everyone "SO DIE" Naruto said firing a lighting bolt at his enemy cutting right through where his heart would be like butter causing him to drop like a doll "WINNER BY DEATH Naruto UZUMAKI" the chunnin said as Naruto picked up his hat and dusted it off and went to the plat form that his friends were waiting on

"hey I won" Naruto said "yeah you won he's dead" kiba said still in shock "how did you do that with you're eyes" Neji asked "oh that it is a after effect of a procedure I volunteered for to gain the ability to control lightning" Naruto explained "we don't know if it's a blood trait or not but I call it the raikougan" he was smiling through out the whole thing "you my friend are weird" kiba said

(From now on for the chunnin exam I'm just going to list the people who fought and who won)

**Kiba vs. rain ninja**

**Winner kiba**

**Shino VS. Choji **

**Winner Choji **

**Neji VS. Ino**

**Winner (by a landslide) Neji**

**Hinata VS. Grass ninja**

**Winner Hinata**

**Sakura vs. ****rain nin2**

**Winner ****sakura**

**Rock Lee vs. grass ninja**

**Winner LEE**

**Ten-ten vs. grass ninja 2**

**Winner ten-ten**

**Temari vs. ****rain ****Ninja**** 3**

**Winner Temari**

**Kankuro vs. grass ninja 3**

**Winner Kankuro**

"Ok now we will choose the numbers for the tournament" the chunnin said as a box appeared from nowhere as everyone began to pick numbers

Lee: 5

Neji: 2

Kiba: 3

Naruto: 1

Ten-ten: 9

Sakura: 7

Hinata: 8

Temari: 4

Choji: 6

Kankuro: 10

Yugito: 11

"You have a month to prepare for you're matches so go and train" Baki shouted to them as they left the arena to go and start training but Naruto's first stop was the hospital to tell Yugito about who she was fighting and how long she had to train

**End chapter**

**Sorry for the rush job but I have been writing this for most of the day so blame me for sleeping in lol **


	9. Chapter 7

Do not own Naruto

**Bloody storm****Chapter 7**

Naruto was currently looking for Karei and yugito's room they were for some reason put in the same room he was going to tell Yugito who she was going to fight and see if Karei was awake and see how she was doing before going to train when he got there he heard something he wasn't expecting one of the girls was moaning with pleasure so either one was masturbating or the girls were finally getting along

He entered and saw Yugito asleep moaning and Karei in her bed trying not to kill Yugito "hey Karei" Naruto said startling the girl "oh Naruto I didn't see you there" she said "oh come on it's not like you were whipping Yugito like last time" he said sitting down on the foot of her bed "so how long are you supposed to stay in here?" he asked "not long just a few days and then I can either head back to Kumo or stay here and watch you guys fight while Yugito gets to get out as soon as she wakes up" Karei said with a pout

"aww is Karei upset that she wont be able to get her milk in the mornings for a few days" Naruto said with a smile "oh Yugito wanted to ask you something" Karei said "well when she wakes up can you tell her to find me I'll be training bye" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving but not before Yugito moaned his name in her sleep

Naruto had left the hospital and began to try and find a place to train when he met up with kiba Neji and shino (Choji is on his date with Ino) "hey guy's what do you want" he asked "we want to talk" Neji said "about what?" Naruto asked "about why yo never said bye and where did you get that cool eye trick" kiba said "fine come on there's a pizza place around the corner" Naruto said walking past them "o..K but there's a ramen place this way" Neji said confused "yeah but it's not like Ichiraku's so come on" Naruto said turning the corner and the three guys quickly followed

Once inside Naruto and the others found a seat and ordered "so Naruto why didn't you say bye when you left?" Lee asked "because I wanted to avoid what happened with Sakura she tried to stop me from leaving even though she knew what would happen if I stayed" Naruto said taking a bite of his pizza "ok that answers one question but how did you get that eye thing?" kiba asked

"like I said it's the after effect of a procedure I had to gain control of lightning I can also see the neural pathways some one has and I can also control natural lightning" Naruto said leaving the other three with hanging jaws "what?" "you just told us what that raikougan thing does" Neji said "so you would have found out sooner or later and also you're my friends and besides we aren't sure if it's a Kekkei genkai so it's not like I'm telling you anything important" he said

"and it's not like I completely rely on it like the Uchiha's do with the sharingan or the Hyuga's do with the bakkugan no offence Neji" Naruto said quickly "no you are right but the Hyuga style requires it" Neji said "yeah so what if you have been put under a drug that disables you're chakra then it's useless or against someone who is a long range fighter useless again" Naruto said listing the faults the juken style has "you know Neji he is right the Hyuga need to make at least one style that doesn't require the bakkugan or chakra" Shino said

"So both of you're styles require chakra to use Naruto is the only one who doesn't need chakra to fight but he does use it more than any of us" Neji said "that was before I had proper training by the Yondaime Reikage" Naruto said as all three of them looked at him with surprise "what" "you were trained by kage" kiba said "so?" Naruto said back "it seems all three members of ex-team seven are being trained by kages you by the Reikage Sakura the hokage and Sasuke the Otokage" Shino told him

"Oh really so she has supper human strength eh?" Naruto sad as they shook their heads "so no pissing her off" Naruto stated "well not unless I want to be sent flying like a missile" he let out a laugh at this "well I got to go train now" Naruto told them as he left placing some money on the table and exiting the pizza place "I wonder what else he can do now" Shino said getting a agreements from the other three

The next morning he woke up to the familiar felling of Yugito's blowjob "morning my little kitten" Naruto said opening his eyes as Yugito swallowed all 12 inches of his manhood and began bobbing her head up and down until he felt like he was going to explode "I'm Cumming" he said as Yugito pulled his cock out of her mouth and let the cum shoot all over her face before wiping it up with her fingers and licking it off "morning shishou how was you're sleep" she said "good and why don't you come over here" he said as Yugito crawled over the bed fully nude and her pussy dripping wet "yes shishou?" she asked before having him pull her into a kiss and have two fingers rub her pussy "I see my kitten is horny" he said licking the fluids off his fingers giving Yugito a blush "umm shishou can I ask you something?" Yugito asked him "of course my kitten" he said kissing one of her breasts

"umm since we both live alone I was thinking maybe I could move-in with you" she asked with a moan "I guess since when we go back I wont be able to enjoy this every morning but it wouldn't be fair to Karei" he said getting a groan from Yugito "aww but I can't say no especially to you my kitten so it's ok" Yugito gave a yelp of happiness as she head this "but at the moment I'm still to tired so I'm going back to sleep" he said seeing as it was still dark out "ok" she said but he was already asleep holding her like she was a stuffy she just smiled and went back to sleep holding Naruto's cock between her legs and hugging him before she went back to sleep as well

Naruto woke up a few hours later to the sound of Karei's voice "well-well look at what we have here" she said as Naruto woke up "oh morning dorei I thought you said you would be in the hospital for another two days?" He said still drowsy "yeah but they said that I was healing fast enough so I could leave but I can't train for at least one week but I can do everything else and you two didn't go all the way did you?" Karei asked with jealousy in her voice "no-no Karei we haven't I told you we won't go that far until we get home and all three of us are chunnin" he said

"oh ok I was worried when I saw you dick between yugito's legs covered in her fluids but I guess she did that after you were asleep" Karei said sitting down at the foot of the bed and taking hold of Naruto's cock and gently pulled it out from between yugito's legs which proved a little difficult with one hand and it being covered in yugito's pussy juice after she got it out Naruto rolled onto his back and let her take it into her mouth "you know Karei Yugito want's to move in with me" Naruto said getting a growl from her which made his dick vibrate in her mouth as she took her almost Tsunade sized breasts and wrapped them around his dick and began to rub them up and down along his manhood with it still in her mouth he once again began to feel like he was going to blow "oh god" he said as he came in her mouth and she drank it all with only a little seeping out the sides

"did my little Karei-dorei want her milk that much she would also drink another girls pussy juice as well" he said as he sat up and pulled Karei into his lap "you now shishou you dick is right in-front of my pussy and I'm not wearing any panties" (she must be horny) she said "oh come on now Karei Yugito is asleep and we cant right now" he said right before feeling yugito's hands on his back "oh come on we both know you want to please" Yugito pleaded

"your right but I have self-control and I'm stronger then either of you so please get off now" Naruto said as he was getting a pretty bad feeling from this "and you have training Yugito so get off Naruto now" came the voice of Kesshou 'saved by sensei' Naruto thought as he didn't want any children at his age (he's only twelve) "aww ok sensei" Yugito said getting off the bed that had a big wet spot 'Nibi must be doing something to her to make her be going like this or she's part cat demon.. No Definitely Nibi' kesshou thought as Karei got off him

"Now all of you get dressed I'll be assigning you special training" Kesshou said walking out of the room followed quickly by Naruto who had gotten dressed quickly "you know Naruto you should be expecting that a little more often from them" Kesshou said "yeah that's what scares me though I'm not sure if it's Nibi's influence on Yugito or not" Naruto said "what do you mean?" Kesshou asked "kyuubi says he doesn't smell any of Nibi's youki flowing through her" he answered "oh could it be she's part cat demon and in heat?" Kesshou asked "or it could be her normally" Naruto said with a little fear clear in his voice "maybe you should stop sleeping with them" (perverted giggles) Kesshou said "yeah but there the ones who get into the bed not me" he said "well it's you're problem not mine" Kesshou said leading him to a training ground

Half an hour later Yugito and Karei appeared "ok Karei until you're arm is healed you'll have to sit out" kesshou said getting a groan from her "Naruto Yugito you'll be doing elemental training" she said pulling out a small pack of cards "huh?" Naruto and Yugito both said "let me put it this way as every justu has an element all ninjas have there chakra element that they use the best and these cards will show you if it crumples lightning if it cuts wind if it burns fire if it turns to dust earth if it gets wet water" Kesshou said handing them each a card Naruto's cut in two and crumpled yugito's dampened and burned (don't ask) "Naruto wind and lightning supposedly impossible and Yugito fire and water that should be physically impossible but as I always say when there's fire on water that's god saying get the fuck out" they began to laugh at this "so let's get training" Kesshou said

**END CAHPTER **

Ok now for a few things I will give Naruto another girl friend but it won't be Hinata and his sensei I'll try but I'm really thinking of putting her with chijin

Next chapter Naruto gets in big trouble at the chunnin exam when he has to fight Neji and kiba at the same time and Yugito get's in trouble against Kankuro


	10. Chapter 7b

Do not own Naruto

**Bloody storm****Chapter 7.5**

It's been a few days since they had begun training and it was getting harder and harder to keep from giving in to his animal instincts and letting them have their way and the bad thing (in his mind) was they didn't were any panties to bed that night.

"Oh Naru-kun come on I want you in me" Yugito said to Naruto "N-no were to young and what if you get pregnant and were not even married" Naruto said as Karei began sucking on his cock while rubbing it with her boobs "I wouldn't care as long as it was yours" Yugito said rubbing up against Naruto

"But then you wouldn't be able to do missions" Naruto said trying to get her to stop "So" she said looking at him with her kitten eyes (she has a cat in her so instead of puppy dog kitten) _'Oi gramps any advice on how to get out of this?' _Naruto asked kyuubi

**"Well if it was me I would ****use that shadow clone justu ****and double te****a****m both of them****"** kyuubi said with a laugh _'On second thought I'll do this myself'_ Naruto told kyuubi "Yugito why do you want this so much?" Naruto asked "Because you're my mate" she said getting a small blush out of Naruto "S-so that won't change any time soon" Naruto said "Yeah but still I want you I need you" Yugito said

_**(Naruto's mind)**_

"No you must wait" a little angle Naruto said "Hey angle boy" said the demon Naruto (aka devil Naru) "What" angel Naru said turning around to face him "Meet my little friend" demon Naru said firing an AK-47 killing the angle Naru "time to fuck" he said

_**(Real world)**_

"Fuck this" Naruto said pulling Yugito into a kiss "Karei come girl" he said as she crawled up "Yes shishou" she said in an innocent voice as Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss

"Let's fuck" he said in a feral voice getting a squeal from the two girls until Naruto quickly turned Karei around and began licking her pussy it tasted sweet like candy and soda "you taste good" he said licking some juice that had spilled onto her leg getting a gasp "what about me?" Yugito asked

"you'll get yours soon my little kitten" Naruto said activating his raikougan and putting a small charge through his fingers as he touched yugito's pussy causing her to let out a gasp of pleasure out of her and zapping all her energy causing her to fall backwards Naruto smiled at what happened and charged his fingers again and grabbed Karei's boobs causing her to scream out with pleasure as she came 'good thing I put up that sound barrier' Naruto thought as he felt Yugito press herself up against him again "my turn" she said in a child like voice

"ok Yugito get on all fours and face the other way ok" Naruto said getting a curious look from her "why?" Yugito asked as she did what Naruto asked her "so I can do this my little kitten" Naruto said ramming his dick all the way in her pussy getting her to let out a scream as the hymen broke as Naruto entered her "you're so tight" Naruto said as he got used to the new warmth around his dick

"you ok?" he asked Yugito just shook her head with a small tear forming in her eyes "yeah" she said as Naruto began to push in and out of her pussy getting her to moan out in pleasure "why did I not want to do this again?" Naruto asked out loud

"cause you didn't want to get us pregnant" came the voice of Karei who was watching in awe at Naruto's dick going in and out of Yugito but she also looked a little insulted "aww come here my little slut" Naruto said holding out his hand Karei took it and got pulled right into a kiss and a squeezed ass when she looked at his eyes they were still in the raikougan state which quickly disappeared as she felt his tongue enter her mouth for a few seconds before he pulled away "you'll get yours soon" he said

Inside Naruto's mind kyuubi was getting bored '**hmm maybe I can weaken the seal keeping him fully human and ****realise some of the demon blood'** kyuubi thought with a evil smile giving Naruto some of his chakra so he wouldn't notice

Naruto felt the familiar feeling of kyuubi's chakra and welcomed it as his nails became claws and teeth became fangs he pulled Karei closer while squeezing her ass harder drawing blood and getting her to let out a squeak of pain which was muffled by Naruto kissing her harder "you'll have yours soon my slut" he said pulling away and biting her on the neck leaving a mark before bending over Yugito who had become rather obedient after the moment he began to pull on kyuubi's chakra (this is Nibi's influence who has something like a crush on kyuubi)

"I'm going to come soon where do you want it inside or out" Naruto said licking her cheek "please" Yugito said with lust heavy in her voice "please what?" Naruto asked "come inside me please I'm your cum kitten I'll take it in any hole at anytime just please cum in my pussy!" Yugito screamed out "I'll hold you to that" Naruto said with a grunt as her pussy clamped down on his dick "SHISHOU!" she screamed as she came "KITTEN!" he said releasing his seed into her as she just slumped forward sticking her ass in the air asleep with some of Naruto's cum dripping out of her pussy

He then turned to Karei "your turn my little slut" he said throwing her onto her back and spreading her legs and slapping his dick on the entrance to her pussy she had a hurt expression as she looked up at the demonic fuelled Naruto "what's wrong you wanted this a little while ago" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek "but you're so forceful now" Karei said in a child like voice "if you don't want to you just have to say so" he said with a sadistic smile "no I want it please give it to me now" she said getting a smile from Naruto

"Now look who's forceful but since you asked ok" he said preparing to enter her "but remember you asked for it so don't blame me for the consequences" he said ramming his dick into her pussy and muffling her scream with a kiss she was tighter than Yugito but three times as wet making it easier to go all the way in "you ready?" he asked "yeah but it hurts allot" she said "must be because you're tighter than Yugito but you're far more of a slut as well" he said sucking on one of her large breast's as he flipped her over so he was on his back "there this will work better" he said grabbing he ass and bringing it up and down on his cock

"OH YES!" Karei called out sitting up and getting into a rhythm of bouncing on his cock 'oh yes indeed' he thought before he got an idea and he got two of his fingers that used to be holding her ass to find and enter her ass hole causing her to give another scream of pleasure "you know just how what you need to do don't you my master" Karei said bending over so he could suck on her breasts but she didn't notice his fangs had grew a little larger and he bit down drawing blood and getting a gasp of pain from her

"of course I do my little slave I have to if I want you to do anything" he said kissing her on the neck and increasing how fast he brought his fingers in and out of her ass which in turn made her a little tighter "oh like what?" she asked right before being thrown onto her back "whatever I want" he said increasing how fast he went in and out of her "tell me do you want me to come in your pussy, ass or on you?" Naruto asked with a sadistic smile

"pussy" she said in a childish voice "pussy what?" he asked "please cum in my pussy master I'm yours to do with what you wish you can have me anyway you wish!" she called "ok but you said it not me" he said giving one final thrust and cumming inside her as she gave a gasp as she herself came right before falling asleep like Yugito.

As he took his dick out of her he still wanted to fuck when he saw Yugito with her ass still in the air he then put himself behind her and put his dick at the entrance of her ass and grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his dick causing her to wake with a scream from having something stuck up her ass which now had some blood dripping from it

"good morning my little cum kitten" Naruto said kissing her cheek "you could have gave me a warning" she said with a hurt expression "but I thought you liked surprises" Naruto said "but that hurt" Yugito wined "come on you know you like it" he said giving her a small bite on the neck "and besides you said you would take it in any hole at any time" he told her

"I guess I did but you could have woke me up before you did that meanie" she said "but that wouldn't have been any fun" he said as he began thrusting in her ass "and you know I wanted to know if you liked this as much as Karei" Naruto said getting a growl from Yugito which turned into a gasp as he put two fingers into her still cum dripping pussy and grabbing one of her boobs as well

"oh shishou you know what I like" she said with a moan "I need to so I can have you do what I want you to and because you're mine and no one else's" Naruto said increasing the speed of his thrusts and giving her a kiss as they began to make out like animals (or demons in their case) "I going to Cum again" Yugito said with a moan "me too he said" he said giving her a hard bite as he came in her ass before both fell over asleep

**(Kyuubi's cage)**

"Hey gramps can I ask you something" Naruto said standing in front of the seal **"What**** kit****?"** kyuubi said looking at Naruto "When you gave me some of your chakra Yugito became very submissive why?" Naruto asked

**"****That**** I could tell was****Nekomata****'s****Nekodama**** influence since she has always been trying to get ****me to fall in love with her I thought she was still pissed that I didn't choose her over your grandmother I'm guessing she's trying to get her vessel ****together with you****" **kyuubi said

"You know this still freaks me out how your life keeps messing with mine and sometimes pisses me off" Naruto said (who wouldn't be) "speaking of which is their anyway of unsealing you without killing me?" he asked

**"Yes but you would have to undo the seal on your blood first oh and get that fog bastard to finally**** tell you who your parents were****"**kyuubi said "Fine I was going to ask him that the next time I saw him anyway" Naruto said waving it off **"Along with those books he writes" ****kyuubi said stopping Naruto ****cold** "Maybe" he said leaving and finally giving into sleep

**Nibi's cage)**

"Hey can I ask you something?" Yugito asked standing in front of her demons cage **"Yes kitten?" ****Nekomata**** said**"When me and Naruto were going at it why did he bite me?" Yugito asked **"Oh yes I'm not sure he knew what he was doing but he basically marked you as his mate" ****Nekomata**** told her**

"What!" Yugito yelled with a large blush on her face getting Nekomata to laugh **"Yes he basically just made you and that Karei girl his wives" ****Nekomata**** said **almost causing Yugito to faint "Wait what do you mean Karei!" Yugito yelled out **"****Y****es while ****you were out cold they went at it and he gave her that mark" ****Nekomata**** said with a laugh**

"Aww I wanted to marry him first" Yugito wined **"Yes but you can be the first to make him you're husband" ****Nekomata**** said giving Yugito a evil grin**"Thanks granny good night" Yugito said giving into sleep **"****G****ood night ****my granddaughter" ****Nekomata**** said **

The next morning Naruto and Karei were the first ones to wake up "shit we did a number on the bed yesterday" Naruto said looking at the bed which even though he had came inside them was covered with cum "yeah and you also did a number on me and Yugito didn't you babe" Karei said kissing Naruto before heading to the bathroom and looking in the mirror

"I don't remember getting a tattoo" she said touching her neck "what do you mean?" Naruto asked "I have a strange mark on my neck where you bit me last night" she said "that's strange" Naruto said "I wonder what caused it?" Naruto asked before someone bit his neck "oww" he said jumping away and tuning around to see Yugito who had a smirk on her face

"I know why it happened" she said happily "you do?"Naruto asked rubbing where she bit him "that's a first" Karei said leaving the bathroom "so what caused it?" she asked "when Naruto bit us" Yugito said happily "yeah about that why did you do that?" Karei asked "I don't know kyuubi's chakra maybe?" Naruto said with a laugh "and why are you so happy about that?" Karei asked "because Nibi told me that basically you made us you're wives" she said laughing at their expressions Naruto just about fainted and Karei gave a squeal of joy "and by giving you that bite I basically did the same thing" she said causing Naruto's jaw to drop and Karei to let out a growl

"Hey I can't do that" Karei said "actually by using some of Nibi's Chaka you can" Yugito said getting another squeal from Karei as she hugged Yugito then both heard a loud thump when they looked they saw Naruto had fainted and both laughed "hey you think you could let me do that bite thing?" Karei asked "sure" Yugito said with an evil smirk

End filler

Hey guys sorry this took so long but with Christmas and school I haven't had much time oh and this was my first time writing a lemon so can you tell me how I did and if I could improve and tell me which of Nibi's names is right please and the next chapter is going to start off when Naruto wakes up from his faint and the first time Naruto meets with Sakura or Hinata I'm not sure well see you later


	11. fiction challenge

hey everyone sorry but this isn't a new chapter infact it's a challenge to every naruto hana fiction writer but instead of a love paring it's that during the kyuubi attack she was put into acoma and woke up after naruto got back from the reterival mission and goes with naruto and jiraiya on the trainning trip but to tell naruto that she's his mother. i would write it but i just can think of a way to put it. so I DARE ANYONE WHO HAS THE GUTS TO WRITE IT TO WRIE IT OR ARE YOU ALL CHIKENS and if you E-mail me the name of the fic i'll put it on myu profile so GOOD LUCK WRITERS 


	12. author note 2

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	13. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
